


Fallen Shroud of Light

by thevoicesfromazkaban



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevoicesfromazkaban/pseuds/thevoicesfromazkaban
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During his possession of the BWL at the DoM fiasco, Voldemort showed him things about the headmaster. Getting suspicious, Harry agreed to meet the Dark Lord during the summer before his 5th year where he learned the truth about Albus and some of his "friends". Begins during the Final Battle. Alive!Severus and Alive!Sirius and Alive!Dumbles, Bash!Dumbles,Ron,Ginny,Molly,Arthur, dom!Dark!Powerful!Smart!Harry, HPDM, LMTR, SSNM, FWGWHG</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Summary: During his possession of the BWL at the DoM fiasco, Voldemort showed him things about the headmaster. Getting suspicious, Harry agreed to meet the Dark Lord during the summer before his 5th year where he learned the truth about Albus and some of his “friends”. Begins during the Final Battle. Alive!Severus and Alive!Sirius and Alive!Dumbles, Bash!Dumbles,Ron,Ginny,Molly,Arthur, dom!Dark!Powerful!Smart!Harry, HPDM, LMTR, SSNM, FWGWHG

 

WARNINGS: Torture, Sex, SLASH, HET, Toys, BDSM, Anal, Oral, Vaginal, Abuse (mentions of)

 

A/N: Thanks for giving this a chance! Please let me know your thoughts!

 

This is unbeta’d. I will post the beta’d version when I receive it.

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any money from the writing of this story.

 

Chapter 1

 

.:OoO:.

 

“Hey, arsehole!” a voice sounded.

 

The heads of the Death Eaters gathered in the Forbidden Forest shot up to see who would dare have the audacity to address one of them in that manner, except for the Malfoys’ and Mum’s. They were smirking, as was their lord.

 

The group heard the rustle of leaves. They were currently gathered in the Forbidden Forest outside of Hogwarts, during the Final Battle, waiting for Harry Potter to come and sacrifice himself.

 

Then, a limping figure holding a cane in his left hand walked from the bushes and trees, into the clearing. This man, who currently looked to be 5’ 4” with round glasses, tree-green eyes and a black rat’s nest atop his head, had a lightning bolt adorning the right side of his forehead. He limped into the center of the clearing, leaning heavily on his cane. The cane was of a black wood and had streaks of silver metal spiraling up the shaft from the base. At the top of the cane was engraved the symbol of the Deathly Hallows, filled with melted silver. Altogether, it was an unremarkable cane at first glance, compared to others. However, if one chose to study the cane extremely closely, they would find the faintest hint of a peculiar notice-me-not charm. But more of that later, I don’t want to let you know all of my secrets just yet.

 

As I was saying, a limping figure entered the clearing. This limping figure happened to be me, and, in case you haven’t figured it out yet, my name is…was…Hadrian James Potter. And, by Merlin, did my leg hurt. Back to what I was saying though:

 

“Hey, arsehole! You could’ve been a little more fucking careful where you collapsed that stone wall!” I shouted at Tom.

 

He smirked. “Whatever do you mean, Acheron?”

 

I just smirked right back at him. “You shattered the bones of my right leg with that wall that you collapsed on me last year. It can’t be healed. I am now officially a cripple,” I said, giving him a particularly rude hand gesture.

 

He just chuckled. “Sorry about that,” he replied, sounding amused at my predicament.

 

So, I just told him to do something with his penis to himself that was probably anatomically impossible and waved my hand over my body. Merlin, this shite is painful.

 

Finally, I stood looking like I should. Without my glamors and regression spells, which made look like the small, beaten and scrawny kid I used to be, I was actually fairly tall, standing at a respectable 6’ 2”. I had filled out thanks to my daily workouts, even after my injury. My black hair, the color of Nyx herself, ran down to the middle of my back. My dull, tree eyes grew in intensity, until I was staring at the group with eyes the color of the Killing Curse flecked with violet. I transfigured my clothes into black leather that hugged my body as though a second skin, and turned my trainers into leather boots. I limped forward, showing none of the pain that I was feeling after my shattered leg had lengthened, and walked to Voldemort. Then, I punched him.

 

It was laughable, really, the way that the Death Eaters (minus the Malfoys and Mum) just stared at me in shock and made no move to defend or help their lord. They did nothing when I pointed my cane at him and mumbled a quiet, “Episkey,” and fixed his face.

 

He stared at me in shock once the blood was no longer in his eyes. I just smiled. “Are we even?” he asked with an exasperated sigh.

 

I grinned at him. “Not even close. Are you ready to move on the castle? Dumbledick is probably readying the troops now that I’m dead.”

 

Tom nodded. “Romulus! Remus!” I shouted.

 

The twins appeared by my side not a second later, having taken down the undetectable disillusionment charm that we invented earlier that year. It was a remarkable charm: similar to the Fidelius, you had to have been given the information from one of the three creators (Romulus, Remus and I) in order to know of the information, or else you just forgot it as soon as you learned it, and only someone more powerful than you were could even notice the disturbance in the magic around them that signified the use of said charm.

 

The Death Eaters and Voldemort gasped when they saw the twins. They realized that they could’ve all been killed because of whatever charm they had used. They also noted the manic gleam in their eyes and the blackness of their magic, which was currently intermingling with mine, happy and finally being able to be in contact. This was because the twins had, in a fit of madness that had yet to end, and, honestly, probably never would, especially now that they were under the wing of Mum, pledged their loyalty to me as their lord, them as my vassals, on their magic. Because of this, their magic causes them to feel euphoria when in my presence and when their magic intermingles with mine.

 

The Death Eaters all drew the same conclusion: Don’t fuck with them.

 

“I think you should introduce us, Tom, or your Death Eaters might attack us and get hurt.”

 

Tom nodded, sighing at the ignorance of his Death Eaters and ignoring the glares shot at us, and did as he was asked. “My loyal, this is Lord Acheron, the ally I have been speaking of. The two behind him are his numbers one, Romulus and Remus. Now that we have finished introductions, Lucius, come here.”

 

Lucius came forward and knelt at his lord’s feet. Tom pulled his wand out and pressed its tip into the Mark on Lucius’s arm. Immediately, the pops of Apparition drowned out the natural noises of the forest, and, in less than ten minutes, we were surrounded by hundreds of Death Eaters.

 

‘Tom,’ I said through our Horcrux link, ‘you should probably tell them that they have to listen to me as well, then we should get going.’

 

Tom nodded imperceptibly and cast a wordless and wandless Sonorous. “My loyal, this is Lord Acheron. He is to be addressed and respected as you would me. If he finds you disrespectful in any way, you become his to deal with.”

 

As he was talking, I whispered to the twins, “Go to the prison and get him.” They nodded and silently Apparated away.

 

Tom nodded at me and I cast a Sonorous after motioning for him to wait. “You can kill whoever you want except for Molly, Arthur, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Albus Dumbledore and Sirius Black. If you get the opportunity, portkey them back to the dungeons at Riddle Manor. Also, if you see Hermione Granger, she is to be given a portkey to the throne room.” ‘Don’t kill Dumbledore. I have a plan for him,’ I said to Tom before conjuring a hooded cloaking, dawning it and walking off to meet the twins at the edge of the forest.

 

They were waiting there for me with a man in a grey wool coat with a hood. He nodded at me and I nodded back. We had already discussed the plan and he knew what he had to do.

 

I waited at the edge of the forest for the army to catch up with me. When Tom was next to me, scowling about not being allowed to kill Dumblefuck and not knowing why I wanted him alive, I told the twins to disillusion themselves and the man and keep him safe. They were gone from everyone’s senses except mine within seconds. I nodded to Tom. It was time.

 

.:OoO:.

 

A/N: Well? Should I continue or not? Review? Please?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

 

WARNINGS: See Chapter 1.

 

This is unbeta’d. I will post the beta’d version when I receive it.

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any money from the writing of this story.

 

Chapter 2

.:OoO:.

 

_I waited at the edge of the forest for the army to catch up with me. When Tom was next to me, scowling about not being allowed to kill Dumblefuck and not knowing why I wanted him alive, I told the twins to disillusion themselves and the man and keep him safe. They were gone from everyone’s senses except mine within seconds. I nodded to Tom. It was time._

 

With surprisingly unpracticed simultaneity, Tom and I raised our wands and hissed, “Morsmordre,” in Parseltongue. The Parselspell was even more powerful. We watched as the vibrant green Mark appeared in the sky, and felt the dark magic radiating from it, as though a storm raining down upon us.

 

Tom and I calmly walked up to the gates, followed by the Death Eaters, Romulus, Remus and our mystery guest. As we approached, we saw DumbOldBore, standing in front of the fifty-or-so troops he had left. We had hundreds. We saw the crumbling castle, its former glory gone because we had wreaked havoc upon it. It’s funny, how this castle, which has withstood so much, so many thousands of years of wear and battle, is now crumbling, all because of one boy. Me. Ha. Oh, how I love the power I wield.

 

Tom and I brought the gates down with a Parsel-Reducto. We calmly walked up to one of the three most powerful men in the world and his tiny, beaten army. The man, who once wore twinkling eyes and a grandfatherly smile, now looked weary, as though all of his years had finally caught up with him. In short, he looked old. With a hint of resigned, for good measure.

 

“What will you do now, Tom?” he asked.

 

“Rebuild from the rubble of the world that you destroyed.”

 

Then, Albus Dumbledore, master manipulator, did something no one had thought he would ever do, whether they knew the man behind the mask or not. He nodded, not only accepting that he had lost, but also admitting. Admitting to everything he did, everyone he manipulated, everyone he killed for his world. For control. For power. I understood. In his place, I would have done the same. Granted, I would have been a little more Slytherin about it, and made sure there were no loose ends, but I would have done it.

 

And so, on that day, without fighting anymore, Dumbledore set his replacement wand on the ground at his feet, bowed his head and fell to his knees, and held his wrists up to be shackled.

 

The expressions of the Order were comical. So was Tom’s. Neither of us had expected this, but I had a feeling that our mystery guest had something to do with it. I should ask him about that later.

 

So, without giving the old man a chance to change his mind, I summoned his wand. I pointed my cane at him, ignoring the gasps from the crowd in front of us as they recognized it, and whispered a Parsel-spell, shocking Tom as he understood it, and realized which one it was. “ _Ego virtute fortunam tuam, et derelinquebas anima et corde, ut conducerent sibi de iniuriis tuis_ *,” I hissed.

 

It was wonderful, the rush of power, of life, of knowledge. It was a drug, worse than dark magic, with a feeling of euphoria so great, it outmatched anything. I was giddy, and cackled. I cackled. Like Mum while torturing, like Tom while murdering, like my uncle while beating me. I cackled. And it felt great.

 

When I was done, I noticed that Dumbledore had slumped to the ground, and there were now markings adorning his hands, and bands of ink on his wrists, marking my ownership of him. “You’re free, Albus Dumbledore,” I hissed, shocking Tom.

 

The spell I had used claimed payment for the wrongs he had done to me, so I got everything. His titles, his money, his knowledge (though he kept it, I got a copy), his magic…everything. I also got his life, in the form of slavery. However, that is not what I wanted. There was one last thing he had to repent for, and another that he had to acknowledge, and he could do neither as my slave. So, I freed him. However, I kept all I had gained, except for my ownership.

 

The markings on his hands and wrists disappeared, leaving no scars, or evidence that they had ever existed. Before Dumbledore got over his shock, I pressed a portkey to the cells in his hand and activated it. Within seconds, he was gone.

 

Then, the Order finally broke free from their stupor, and started casting curses. I limped into the fray, pointing my cane at people and killing them, or stunning them, to be then whisked away by a portkey I had pressed into their hand.

 

About ten minutes into the fray, I came across Remus. I was filled with anger, looking at the creature before me. “I am not my father!” I roared, before binding him with a well-placed Incarcerus and pressing a pure silver portkey into his hand, relishing in his screams of pain from the burning.

 

A few minutes later, I came across Hermione, who was fighting a Death Eater, and winning. I muffled the sound of my cane with a spell, and walked up behind her. I cast a Parsel-Incarcerus, so she would not be able to break free, and said, “Trust me,” to her. She looked into my eyes, which I tried to fill with all of the truth and knowledge of the people around us that I had. She nodded slightly, so I pressed a portkey into her hand, and, before she was pulled away to the throne room, I used a Parsel-Finite to get rid of her bindings, trusting her not to run.

 

Then, after nigh on thirty minutes passed, Tom, thirty Death Eaters, and I had gotten rid of the last of the Order. We won. Finally. After years of war, I had finally prevailed. Not that I had originally planned on this side winning, but, hey, when truth makes itself known, I follow it. Even if I become a monster. Having lived in a horrible world birthed in truth is better than living in a cuddly world birthed in lies.

 

I nodded to Tom, and he nodded to the Death Eaters. With a massive _CRACK!_ we Apparated away.

 

.:OoO:.

 

* I take thy power, thy fortune, thy life, and leave thy breath and heart, as payment for thine wrongs.

 

A/N: Soooooo, short chapter. Sorry about that. However, next chapter we get some explanations! Not all, but some! YAY! And, methinks I see the beginnings of a courtship coming on...

 

Who is the mystery guest? Why does he matter? What’s wrong with Remmy? Why does it matter that Harry’s not his father? What’s with Harry’s cane? All these and more might be answered next chapter! Except for the cane question. That comes later. I think…

 

Review? PWEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSE?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

 

WARNINGS: See Chapter 1.

 

This is unbeta’d. I will post the beta’d version when I receive it.

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any money from the writing of this story.

 

Chapter 3

.:OoO:.

 

_Then, after nigh on thirty minutes passed, Tom, thirty Death Eaters, and I had gotten rid of the last of the Order. We won. Finally. After years of war, I had finally prevailed. Not that I had originally planned on this side winning, but, hey, when truth makes itself known, I follow it. Even if I become a monster. Having lived in a horrible world birthed in truth is better than living in a cuddly world birthed in lies._

_I nodded to Tom, and he nodded to the Death Eaters. With a massive CRACK! we Apparated away._

 

.:OoO:.

 

When I arrived at Riddle Manor, I walked straight into the throne room. I noticed that Tom was absent, before I heard the screams. I looked around the room frantically, then I saw them. One of the Death Eaters had Hermione under the Cruciatus. I pointed my cane at the man, MacNair, I believe, and put a much more powerful Cruciatus on him. Without breaking the spell, I limped to Hermione and hugged her twitching form. “I’m so sorry,” I whispered in her ear.

 

I lifted the curse from MacNair, leaving him a twitching mess, before addressing the group. With a wandless Sonorous, I began. “Did you incompetent fucking dunderheads think that there might have been a reason that I told you that Miss Granger was to be portkeyed to the throne room rather than the dungeons? As it is, she is not the Muggle-born you believe her to be. She is under my protection, and I will deal with any who harm her. It will be most unpleasant, I assure you.” With that, I Apparated straight through the wards to Ravenclaw Manor, and used my connection to Tom to call Severus to me through his mark.

 

The man appeared in front of me a minute later, obviously surprised at having been called by someone other than his lord.

 

“I will explain later,” I said, “but first, I need you to heal her.”

 

He nodded as I set Hermione on the couch, and began as soon as I stepped away.

 

Twenty minutes of healing later, Hermione was lying asleep on the couch peacefully. I called one of my house elves to take her to a guest room, one I had set up specifically for her, and then sat in one of the chairs facing the fireplace. Severus still stood, head bowed respectfully.

 

“Professor, there is no need for that. You may sit.”

 

He nodded and sat across from me. “Thank you, my lord.”

 

“Professor, please do not refer to me in that fashion. I only make the lower Death Eaters refer to me that way, only because they will try to usurp me if I do not hold absolute authority over them. You may call me whatever you like, though I would appreciate the title to have some modicum of respect.”

 

Severus nodded his assent.

 

“Now, I believe I promised you an explanation. Rather than risking me losing any details by telling a story, how about you ask the questions?”

 

Snape nodded and began with, “Where are we, Mr. Potter?”

 

“Actually, now that I think about it, I would prefer to be referred to as Acheron, if you don’t mind.” Getting a nod from Severus, I continued. “We are currently in one of my estates, Ravenclaw Manor.”

 

Severus was shocked, though it only shone in his eyes. “How come you have been granted access?”

 

“I went to Gringott’s on my seventeenth birthday to claim my inheritance, which Dumbledick had hidden from me to ‘keep me humble’. When I did the blood test, my parchment showed that I was heir to multiple lines, some by blood, and others because the last of the line died out and bequeathed their estates to the Boy-Who-Lived,” I said with a sneer. “Most notably, I was heir to the lines of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, while Tom is heir to Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Oh, you can’t tell him I told you, because he’d kill me. Well, I’d come back, but still, dying is not fun. There was more from the test, but it is not my story to tell.”

 

“What do you mean you’d ‘come back’?”

 

I smirked at him, then showed him the top of my cane. His eyes widened in surprise, but went back to normal after a second.

 

“I noticed during the battle that you screamed something about not being your father...” he trailed off.

 

I nodded, a frown marring my features. I had hoped that no one would have picked up on that before I was ready to torture the werewolf. I decided to tell Severus why for two reasons: because he had a similar childhood to me, and I desperately wanted this off my chest.

 

So, I slowly rose off of the couch, and pulled my cloak off. I then slipped off my robe and began to unbutton my shirt. Severus gasped as he saw my chest, his face colored with his emotions. I knew what I looked like. I had to see it every day. “When you gave me the restorative draughts for my physical size and nutrition, these never went away.”

 

I was covered in scars. Half were from my uncle as a child. He had carved “FREAK” and “QUEER” onto my chest, along with several jagged cuts, reproductions of my scar. However, there were more. On my back, I had “WHY?” and “SCUM” and “WOLF” and “J + R” and “TRAITOR”. I also had whip marks, lashed, belt scars, and knife scars.

 

“The lightning bolts, freak and queer were courtesy of my uncle. He never liked me. Everything else, however, was done by Remus during my third year, and the summers I was at Grimmauld. He was in love with my father, hence the ‘J + R’, and took the rejection out on me. He would always Obliviate me after, and I would just think that these scars were from my uncle, but, when I came into my magical power, the barriers were broken, and everything came in at once. I lay quivering in my bed for hours, reliving all of his abuse. You know what? Dumblefuck actually helped him cover it up,” I finished, as I began laughing. I have been slightly insane since my seventeenth birthday, thanks to the sudden onset of abusive memories, but it hasn’t really shown itself until now. I was laughing hysterically, until I remembered Severus’s presence, and began to calm down. He was still staring at the words on my back when I calmed. I slipped my shirt back on and sat back down. “Next question?”

 

“Who was that man that the twins brought?”

 

I smirked at him. His open and blunt curiosity was quite amusing. Not something one would expect from the normally stoic potions master. “That, Professor, is a secret. You will find out with everyone else. Any more questions?”  


Severus shook his head, so I bid him farewell, and called the twins. They Apparated into the foyer and a house elf led them in, along with the man. “Was Dumbledore’s giving up anything to do with you?” I asked him.

 

He nodded. “A little bit of compulsion magic. He never could withstand my prowess in the art.”

 

“Thank you for that. Made everything a bit easier. You will be needed tonight, when we go to the meeting Tom will no doubt call so as to celebrate. While we are there, I will take you to the dungeons to meet him, and you can take him away with you. I would like to thank you again for this. For taking him back.”

 

“What happened was not his fault. His mind was slipping when we were together, from his disuse of the Dark Arts. He was a dark mage, still is, but when his sister was killed, he got it in his head that the Dark Arts were evil, and stopped casting them altogether. He went through a kind of withdrawal, and his mind slipped from the lack of usage, and therefore the feeling of euphoria the Dark Arts bring. He is a dark wizard, but keeps his aura masked. When I have him, I will try to recover his mind, then maybe we can be together again.”

 

I thanked him again. The twins and our guest left, to where I do not know. I went to the library to read.

 

.:OoO:.

 

That night, a couple hours before Tom was going to call his meeting, a house elf popped in and told me Hermione was awake.

 

I went to her room, and explained to her what I had to Severus. She nodded and took it in with grace.

 

“Hermione, there is more. When I went to Gringott’s, I learned something. The night I was born, I wasn’t the only one. I had a twin, a sister. I was born about ten minutes before her. However, she didn’t fit in with Dumbledore’s plans, so he took her and gave her a potion to change her appearance, and gave her to a Squib couple to be raised. He Obliviated everyone who knew, so no one would think I had a sibling. He even altered the adoptive parents’ memories so they thought they had had a child.”

 

By this point, Hermione had a foreboding look on her face, as though she knew what my next words would be. With her intellect, she probably did. So, I finished with, “Those Squibs were Jean and Andrew Granger. You, Hermione Lily Potter, are my sister.”

 

She was crying at this point, and suddenly jumped into my arms. I was startled for a second, never one used to or for physical affection, before I awkwardly wrapped my arms around her in a platonic embrace.

 

Hermione and I sent the next half hour talking about our childhoods, and what we wanted to do to Dumbledick.

 

It was at midnight that I felt Tom calling his Death Eaters through our Horcrux link.

 

I grabbed Hermione’s hand, and we Apparated to the throne room.

 

.:OoO:.

 

A/N: So, lots of questions answered in this chapter. But, we still don’t know about the cane or the mystery guest! HAHAHA, a few clues in this chapter though. If you want to guess, please do. I will let you know if you’re right… Maybe. Or maybe not. IDK. (I probably will, though. Or not.)

 

Next chapter: THE MYSTERY GUEST (maybe) and the celebration!

 

Review? PLEASE?????


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Also, for this story, I need to change Draco’s physical size, so he will be shorter and smaller than in the movie, probably about 5’8”

 

WARNINGS: See Chapter 1.

 

This is unbeta’d. I will post the beta’d version when I receive it.

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any money from the writing of this story.

 

Chapter 4

.:OoO:.

 

_It was at midnight that I felt Tom calling his Death Eaters through our Horcrux link._

_I grabbed Hermione’s hand, and we Apparated to the throne room._

 

When we arrived, everyone was kneeling before Tom, waiting for their instructions. I led Hermione up to the throne and turned, staring at the Death Eaters and waiting patiently.

                                                                                                                                                                                     

Tom finally spoke after a few minutes. “My Death Eaters, the war is over. We have taken the Ministry, many months ago, and now we have Hogwarts. A new regime is begun, with us leading the way from the dark tunnel to the night in the outside world. It is our torch to bear, but it shall wait. For now, you may celebrate our victory, and the return of Tom Riddle!” Then, Tom dropped the glamors I knew he had been hiding under. He looked to be twenty again, as though he were still working in Borgin and Burke’s.

 

The Death Eaters let out a collective sigh of relief when they saw the true features of their old lord return, and they knew that change was coming, for the ranks of the Death Eaters and the Wizarding World.

 

Tom waved his hand and the room transformed back into the ballroom it had once been. IT was decorated in green and silver, typical of Tom, and tables of refreshments appeared. Some instruments picked themselves up off of the stage and began to play fast tunes, which people quickly paired up to dance to.

 

The throne Hermione, Tom and I were standing on melted into the floor as Lucius Malfoy approached. “My lord?” he asked.

 

“Tom, Luc. Lord Voldemort is only to return when needed.”

 

Lucius smiled. A brilliant smile that would have many of both genders swooning. “Tom, then. May I have this dance, Tom?”

 

Tom nodded and smiled as well. Y got up and made their way to the dance floor, and Lucius took Tom in his arms and led the dance.

 

It was great for me to see a friend I had gained so recently, but who I knew so well and cared so deeply for, get back into a relationship with the person he had loved before the war got to him. Tom and Lucius had been lovers before Dumbledore sought to make Tom a scapegoat for crimes he himself had committed. When Dumbledore tricked Tom into believing he needed more horcruxes, Lucius had broken off the relationship after seeing how insane Tom had become. I knew that, recently, Tom had been in the process of restoring his soul (which I had helped with, seeing how destroying a horcrux forces the soul piece to return to its owner), and he had, apparently, succeeded in returning himself to the age he was when he had made his first horcrux, then taken an aging potion, which I asked Severus to brew, to gain the years that might close the gap between him and Lucius somewhat.

 

As I looked over the crowd, I also noticed Severus asking his old partner, Narcissa, to dance as well. She accepted, and they joined the floor next to Lucius and Tom.

 

Romulus and Remus popped in next to us, along with our mystery man. I nodded at them, and they nodded back. “You may have the rest of the day to yourselves,” I told them.

 

They nodded, before turning to my sister. “Would you care to dance, Miss Potter?”

 

She looked curious for a second, before I shot a knowing smile at her. Then, she nodded ever so slightly, with a nervous shaking of her hands. The twins smiled as they took her hands and led her to the dance floor.

 

I then walked out of the throne room after beckoning the mystery guest to follow. We walked silently along until we came to the doors of the dungeons.

 

“Are you ready to fix his core?” I asked. He nodded.

 

We walked into the dungeons. They were nondescript, grey stone and small iron cells. One of the cells, near the front, was silver, specially made for the broken hearted. We walked through the maze of cages until we reached the one in the center.

 

Dumbledore was sitting there waiting for us. He smiled at us, then said, “Hello. I am ever so glad to see you. I assume you are here to cure me, yes? Well, let me just say that I am very grateful.”

 

I nodded. The man next to me did so as well before he raised his hands and began to chant in Latin. It was a spell that I didn’t recognize, but I could see that it was working. As he was chanting, I saw Dumbledore begin to lose consciousness. After he was asleep, his aura, a bright white light, became visible. I knew, now that I could see his aura, how he had masked his dark core. It was a ritual that made the aura so blindingly bright that it masked everything about the core. However, as the chant continued, the light visibly cracked, and darkness, like a pure black sludge, came pouring through. As the last shard shattered, a loud crash could be heard throughout the dungeons, and then one of the biggest explosions of black magic could be felt throughout the Manor.

 

The man fainted as well. I called two House Elves to take them to the suite in my home I had prepared for them, before leaving the dungeons to rejoin the party.

 

As I walked through the room, I noticed my petite Prince (though he mightn’t have known it yet) standing alone, watching the pairs dance with a wistful expression. I remember thinking, ‘Soon, my Prince, we will dance. But it is not time yet.’

 

And so, I kept going around, stopping from time to time to converse with someone, until the sun began to come up over the horizon. As I saw it, I walked over to where I saw Hermione sleeping in the arms of the twins and told them to take her home before midnight. They nodded their acquiescence, and I Apparated back to Ravenclaw Manor.

 

When I arrived, I went to my room to meditate for a couple of hours. Because of my high magic levels, I could meditate for a couple of hours rather than sleep for eight, and still get the same benefits.

 

When I awoke, I cast a Tempus to find out that it was just past nine o’clock. I went down to the breakfast table, where I found that the House Elves had set out breakfast enough for three.

 

Noting that the table was empty, I made my way to the rooms I had had prepared for the man and Dumbledore.

 

As I walked through their sitting room to the door of their bedroom, I heard moans, pants, graons and other sounds coming from the other side. “FUCK…Oh, Gell…soooo gooooood…don’t stop...harder, faster…FUCK Gell!”

 

I smiled as I realized that my houseguests were getting…reacquainted. “Flipsy!” I called.

 

“Yes, Master Acheron?” a tiny House Elf squeaked as she popped in next to me.

 

“Would you please place the two de-aging potions and the note in my study on the bedside table in their room Also, when they are done, please inform them that I expect them to attend dinner tonight, which will be served at seven. Thank you.” With that, she popped away and I limped to breakfast, then my study, intent on having a day of relaxing and reading.

 

.:OoO:.

 

A/N: Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but I thought that this was where I should end it.

 

CAN ANYONE GUESS WHO THE MYSTERY MAN IS NOW? Let me know your guesses. THERE WAS A HUGE HINT IN THIS CHAPTER!

 

Next chapter: The Mysery Man (FINALLY) and the new Dumbles. Maybe some HD interaction as well.

 

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
